Father Figure
by SivanShemesh 4
Summary: AU. Chase played a role as a son to House when event cross their life. WIP. Update Daily. Re-edit.
1. Chapter 1

**Father Figure**

Disclaimer: I wish I could own Chase, but I don't, and that's a shame.

Warning: OOC in case. Angst/fluff?

Spoiler: AU.

Beta by Virgil's grl

Summary: Chase played a role as a son to House when event cross their life.

* * *

House read the name that was wrote on the envelope "To Dr. G. House and his son."

"Son, do you have a son that I don't know?" Wilson grinned at his friend.

"No, I don't have one, and it must be a joke." House was close to tearing the envelope.

"Ask Chase if he willing to be your _son_." Foreman suggested as he heard the dialogue between his friends.

"You think that he will agree with it?" House asked.

"I will put a wager on it." Foreman challenged.

"Count me in." Wilson agreed for the bet.

* * *

Dr. House walked over Dr. Robert Chase, slowly. He looked hesitant as he stared at Chase.

"Is it something that you want, House?" Chase asked without looking at the man who stood beside him.

"Ah, yes…" House started to reply but stopped.

"I'm waiting, I don't have all day for your question." Robert grinned at him.

"Would you be my son, at some event that I'm invited to?" Gregory asked him and looks away.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Father Figure**

Disclaimer: I wish i could own Chase, but i don't, and that's a shame.

Beta by Virgil's grl

2.

"Me?" Chase lifts his chin and stared at the doctor in front of him with completely astonished, "Your _Son_?"

"Yes." House confirmed.

Chase scanned the doctor face, and asked with suspicious stare, "What's the catch?"

"Who said anything about a catch?" House asked.

"Then why me? I'm sure that you could someone else who would be more than willing to help you out." Robert asked.

"No, duckling, you are the best choice I have, all the others are older than you." House grinned.

"Well, in that matter, _dad_, I need to know all about you, if one of your friends or whatever of the event calls. So, do you mind to telling me?"

House swallowed the lump in his throat, and he thought, 'What have I let myself into?'

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Father Figure**

_For Disclaimer, Summary and Warning check in 1st chapter._

Beta by Virgil's grl

3.

"I'm waiting, _dad_," Robert grinned at him, waited to hear information about his boss.

Gregory stared at Chase, as he asked the young man, "What is it that you want to know?"

Robert moved his hand upon his chin, as he thinking, and then he replied, "What you love to do? And stuff like that."

"Well, _son_, as you noticed, I know several languages, this is what I love to do."

"How many languages?" Chase asked, as he was curious.

"Five." Gregory answered as calm feature his face.

But it wasn't enough for Chase, "Name them."

"Spanish, Portuguese, Mandarin, Japanese, and Hindi." Dr. House said, and seemed pleased, as he smiled at his duckling.

"Did you love your dad?" Chase asked of all the sudden.

"No, I hate him." House replied, and noticed how slowly Chase moved beside him.

"Why?" House asked.

"Because I hate him too, for leaving me when I was a child, leaving me to care for my drunken mother alone, and I hate him for not be there for me when I needed him, but we had a totally different case, you dad still was with you, with mine, he didn't even care. He just up and left." Chase said with anger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Father Figure**

Disclaimer: I wish i could own Chase, but i don't, and that's a shame.

Beta by Virgil's grl

4.

Gregory thought of what the young man had said, 'He was all alone, I wonder who was taking care of him?'

Chase stared at House, noticed that he didn't say anything after he burst, "What?"

Gregory makes a face, leaving the question hanging in the air.

"What is it, House? Is my life amusing you?" Chase asked him, he was getting angry of himself of open up to the doctor in front of him, wondered if make mistake.

"No, I just seemed to cover our 'common ground'," House replied, noticed the frown and confusion that now marked Chase's face, he added, "Even if I had a father, I still hated him, cause he wasn't exactly 'Father of the Year'."

"Oh." Chase could felt his cheeks burned, some how he could felt the embarrassment, and tried to low his head, staring at the floor.

House noticed it, and asked, "Who took care of you when you helped your mother?"

"I did, because I had no one." Chase replied weakly, as he tried to fight the tears to fall by.

He loves his mother, but hearing again about his mother brought back memories that he didn't want to remember, painful and terrible memories.

"Chase, go home," House said as he stared how in front of his eyes the man losing it, and almost closed to a breakdown, and added, "Go home, rest. Look I'll come by yours later. Then we can talk some more."

Chase simply nodded and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Father Figure**

Disclaimer: I wish i could own Chase, but i don't, and that's a shame.

Warning: OOC in case. Angst/fluff?

Beta by Virgil's grl

5.

House never went to Chase's.

On the next day, Chase was in no mood to work, but he came, and he was pissed off. He seemed to take it out on everyone – but especially House. The silent treatment.

He passed House, trying to ignore the man that laughed at him in his face.

Robert Chase wants nothing more than to leave the hospital and not work beside the man that made him look like a fool.

Home seemed to him like a shelter, as he used to be alone, and Chase was eager to go back there.

"Dr. Chase?" House called to him with firm voice, making the young man stopped in his place.

Dr. House walked toward the man, and placed his hand upon his shoulder, he could felt the shrug he got as Chase moved away from his touch.

"Is there anything that I can do?" Gregory asked him, hoped that the young Australian will answer to him, as he cares about him.

"Yes, there is." Chase replied, and took one step away from House.

"Care to share, young man?"

"Leave me alone, _dad_, you cause nothing but… but…" with that Chase left House to wonder of what he meant off.

Light suddenly lit up in Gregory's mind as he realized that Chase called him dad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Father Figure**

Disclaimer: I wish i could own Chase, but i don't, and that's a shame.

Beta by Virgil's grl

6.

Dr. Cuddy walked toward House, Gregory could see the angry expression on her face; her eyebrows were down, her eyes sparkle with hate.

'This is not going to be good...' House thought bitterly.

"Dr. Gregory House," She sneered at him, like she confirms to him her anger and added, "Where is Dr. Chase?"

House stared at her while he tried to swallow the lump down in his throat, before he replied, "L... Left?"

"And why would he leave in the first place?"

House could hear the mock in her voice, "Something might be bothering him."

"Something that you are the cause of perhaps?"

House could felt his cheeks burns. She caught him. He knew it.

"Find him!" Lisa Cuddy ordered him.

She saw him still standing she added, "Now, Doctor!" and then she left.

End of Chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

**Father Figure**

Disclaimer: I wish i could own Chase, but i don't, and that's a shame.

Beta by Virgil's grl

7.

House left the hospital, wondering where exactly to start looking for Chase. He could be anywhere. 'Where do I start?' he thought.

As he left the hospital, Cuddy turned to the other team, "Now Wilson, are you don't you owe me something?" she asked with grin on her face.

Wilson was looked angry, he thought that his friend could do better than it, and yet Foreman was right too.

"How much do I owe you?" Wilson asked.

Dr. Lisa Cuddy replied, "50, but with Foreman, 100."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"No, I'm not; we have a witness, unless you didn't notice." Cuddy asked him with a large smile.

"And who is it?" Wilson asked.

Cameron appeared with a notebook in her hands, opened it and said the same words as Cuddy spoke.

"You're busted Wilson, now give us the money, and go to work." Cuddy motioned to him, and kept his smiling.

"This is so wrong…" Wilson muttered and walked away.

Foreman said at the two doctors, "The man just doesn't know how to lose."

Cameron suddenly asked, as she was worried, "Do you think Chase is all right? Do you think that it was wise to send House to him?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Father Figure**

Disclaimer: I wish i could own Chase, but i don't, and that's a shame.

Beta by Virgil's grl

8.

_Cameron suddenly asked, as she was worried, "Do you think Chase is all right? Do you think that it was wise to send House to him?"_

"He started it; I bet he might anger Chase." Foreman replied.

Cuddy and Cameron nodded in agreement.

* * *

House seems surprise to see Chase sitting in a bar, as he believed at first that maybe the kid was in home.

Gregory sat in the chair next to him, and noticed the empty bottles that were near the half empty bottle that Chase held.

Instead of asking or offer comfort, House snapped at him, seemed no caring about him at all.

"Leave me alone..." Chase muttered to him, not even bothered to look at him, as his gaze was over blank air, his eyes focused on something that House couldn't see.

But then something seemed to touch House's heart, "And who will drive you home? Are you having a death wish or something?"

Robert turned to stare at him, and then he mocked him, "I can manage without you and your promises, after all, I don't trust you."

"You should, I'm the only friend that you need." House whispered in his ear, before Chase collapsed in his hands.

"Come on duckling, it's time for you to go to bed." House gathered Chase's body in his arms, throwing down few dollars, and then left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Father Figure**

Disclaimer: I wish i could own Chase, but i don't, and that's a shame.

Beta by Virgil's grl

9.

**Later…**

Chase could feel the hangover, and his head was like a volcano, it hurt too much.

"Here, take this." He heard a voice, but tried to ignore it, as he took blindly another pillow to cover his eyes and ears.

"Chase, don't play a baby when I'm here." House asked and tried to remove the pillow from Chase's face.

"H… House?" Chase asked with hoarse voice, not knowing what the doctor doing in his bedroom.

"Correct, now open your mouth like a good boy and take the pill, it will make you feel better." Gregory asked from him, and hoped that he will do so.

"W… why are you doing this? Why can't you leave me alone?" he asked, his throat was dry, and his eyes were still closed as he could felt the rays of the sun burning his face, or was it his head?


	10. Chapter 10

**Father Figure**

Disclaimer: I wish i could own Chase, but i don't, and that's a shame.

Beta by Virgil's grl

10.

"And do what? Let you sink in pity all day?" Gregory asked him, while he tried to support him to sit and let him at first drink the water.

After drinking the water, and taking the pill, Robert Chase stared at his boss with frown at his face, saying nothing but gazing at him.

"What?" House asked, as a moment of embarrassment between them was hard enough.

"Nothing."

"Oh no, you better answer it, son, I can see by your face that there is something that bothering you." Gregory said as he stared at him.

"I just never saw that side of you before," Chase said to him, and then he added, "You were never been so caring, so why are you here? Taking care of me?"

"Yes, son, I'm here for you, taking care of you for once, and as you said to me before, no one was there to take care of your needs."

Chase sighed heavily, not knowing how to get out from this mess.

"I can take care of myself, you know." He told House.

"I know, but still you need some help." Gregory said to him.

"Not from you." Chase mumbled quietly.

"How could you know? Sometime if you ask for help it won't kill you, and I'm here, so you can ask, I won't kill you, duckling."


	11. Chapter 11

**Father Figure**

Disclaimer: I wish i could own Chase, but i don't, and that's a shame.

Beta by Virgil's grl

11.

"I did ask once for help…" Chase said to him, before he could stop himself. He didn't know why he opened up to House like this. But it was like having a friend who didn't care what had happened in your past as long as you could talk to them now.

Gregory wondered of what did cause the duckling to feel like this, and he didn't love any of what he heard, and kept his eyes upon the doctor, never leaving his eyes, as worries crossed his mind.

**

* * *

**

**The next day…**

Robert Chase could felt his head beating louder and faster. He was confused when he noticed Dr. House sitting in the chair with concerning eyes at him.

"What… are… you doing here…?" Chase asked him.

"Taking care of you, what does it look like?" Gregory asked, as his eyes scanning the position of Chase, noticed how his fingers message his head in circle motion.

"That you are simply doing it from pity, Dr. House." Chase smirked and gave him a heavy glare.

"Caring is not pity, duckling, you should know that by now." Gregory told him with a firm and stern voice.

"It is enough for me just to look at your face, and to see the way that you're hovering above my character." Chase snapped at him.

House ignores that comment, and focuses his attention about the young doctor, wondering of what had caused him to feel that way.

"Why are you still here?" Robert asked him.

"Why don't you believe me that I am here to take care of you?" Dr. House asked him, as he stared at his duckling.

"Umm… let's see… you are not exactly the most caring person I've met." Chase replied him, but didn't bother to gaze at him.

Gregory noticed that Robert Chase is not even look at him, so he asked him to.

"Look at me!"

But Chase didn't bother to do it.

"LOOK AT ME!" House said to him aloud, and smiled to himself as he noticed the frown look that laid upon Chase's face.

"What I do, it is not pity. It's caring! You should know that," House told him and observed the still frowning face next to him, and added asking, "Your mother never took care of you?"

That was the last straw that Chase could take, how dare was Dr. House even dare to ask him that?

Chase whispered at him, "That was low, doctor that was really low…"

It seems that the words he told him earlier went through deaf ears, and Chase wondered if he should open up again.

Gregory House could see how upset Chase seemed to look after he asked him that question, and wondered where did he have wrong?

End of Chapter 11.


	12. Chapter 12

Beta by Virgil's grl

_Disclaimer and Summary could be find in previous chapters._

12.

"Please leave…" Robert told him, and turned his face from him, not able to stare at him, as now he would felt the wave of pity surrounded him from any corner he would go, and he did not wish that to happen.

Gregory stared at Dr. Chase, and then he nodded though he did not agree with him, as he wished to stay and ask to forgiveness, but noticed the heavy glare that the young Australian gave him, he left.

'I am a fool to even believe in this guy, I need to trust no one, it'll be better than before…' Chase reminded to himself, even wanted to believe it, but his heart was incomplete, at the moment that Dr. Gregory House left his house.

* * *

At the other side of the door, Gregory stood, not left yet the house, but kept thinking of what he should say to him at the hospital once Dr. Chase would appear, as one thought in his matter to apologize, and he started to think of how he was going to say it, as his mind flew through the events that happened, hopefully to get in terms with the young doctor.


	13. Chapter 13

**Father Figure**

Disclaimer: I wish i could own Chase, but i don't, and that's a shame.

Beta by _Virgil's grl_

13.

_Next morning…_

Dr. Chase appeared with cold eyes and a frown in place, kept his distance from everyone, and only spoke when he was asked, nothing more.

Caddy gave House a heavy glare, feeling that he might have something to do with Chase's behavior.

"You better start talking, House," Caddy said with warning sneer in her voice, and added, "I'm waiting."

"About what?" Gregory asked her, giving her blank face.

"Dr. Chase, now spill."


End file.
